I Found You Again
by Perfume and Promises
Summary: When Elsa is calmed down, and the town has returned to their normal routines, the Charmings organize a party at Town Hall. Everyone will be there, including a woman no one seems to know. When this woman runs into Elsa, it's clear they know each other. But who is she? Mentions of SwanQueen. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in Storybrooke, but no one really seemed to mind. Most people were happier with heat than cold at the moment. In the past few weeks they had had their fair share of snow and ice, and the warm sun was a welcome change.

I looked around and noticed the few small flowers decorating the green grass besides the sidewalks. Their white heads dangling from their stems, bowing their little green necks, trying to see the earth up close. Some left over snow and ice decorated the grass patches around them, but they didn't seem to mind the cold and grew happily wherever they could.

I could hear children laughing, people talking, birds chirping and car engines roar as they came to life. I imagined how the person behind the steering wheel had pressed the key into the ignition, turning it and waking the car up so it could bring them to their destination.

I focused my attention on a voice that was particularly loud. It boomed across the street, and I followed the sound until I reached the person it came from. The short, almost bald man was having an animated conversation with a brown haired woman with a blue coat. He was standing with his back turned to me, but I had no trouble in looking at his partner.

The man was obviously talking about something exciting, and the woman he was talking to seemed very interested in what he had to say. Judging by the look in the woman's eyes, they weren't just strangers that had walked into each other on the street on this warm evening.

I leaned forward a bit, trying to catch more words of what the man was saying. I wasn't trying to pry or intrude on their privacy, but because he was talking so loud, I didn't think he would mind if there was another pair of ears listening in.

I had my legs crossed as I sat on this park bench in the street, trying, albeit not very hard, to not pull any attention to myself. That would have to wait until tonight when I made my big entrance. I closed my eyes a bit, hoping it would improve my hearing skills. Sadly, it didn't. Still, I was able to pick up parts of their conversation.

"Elsa… snow gone… party… Town Hall."

That was really all I needed to hear for my mind to connect the dots and work out what he was saying. I called up images of the woman named Elsa, who had been visiting Storybrooke on accident. After a misunderstanding and a lot of build-up anger, she had frozen the town and covered it in a layer of snow. Making it look like it was winter while it was in fact the middle of the summer.

The blonde haired woman had been unreachable and angry, but after the woman who called herself 'The Saviour' had found a way to make things right between her and the town, things had started to unfold and gone back to normal.

The snow had melted and the temperature had risen. Surprisingly, almost every resident of the small town had been willing to help deal with the aftermath. Which mostly meant cleaning the streets of left over snow and getting the town back into its normal day to day rhythm.

As a celebration and to thank everyone for their help, the Charming family had planned a party at Town Hall tonight. It had been on short notice, but I was sure almost everyone would show up. After days of being stuck in the snow and cold, people longed for warmth and a feeling of community.

I hadn't officially been invited, but I paid no mind to that. Everyone would be let in without needing any affirmation from anyone else that they were welcome. And even if that would be necessary, I had my ways to get in without much trouble, and I wasn't afraid to use them if that would mean I could join the party.

As I got up from my previous position on the wooden bench, I pulled up my collar and straightened my sunglasses. I wasn't effectively trying to hide my identity, but it would simply be a lot easier if I got through this day without any unwanted questions or attention.

Bowing over a bit as if I was walking through heavy rain and wind, I moved silently and quickly across the street, avoiding eye contact and accidently bumping into someone. I made my way over to the edge of the town. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind.

There was no one here, and the woods were nice and cool, but mostly, quiet. As I spotted the bright red line painted on the road, I knew I could cross it easily. I was one of the few people in this town that would safely get to the other side, and I had used that to my advantage many times.

Even though I knew it wouldn't do me any harm, I still hesitated every time I stepped over the line. Today was no exception. I had seen many people losing their memories or even their lives when they crossed this seemingly innocent line, and I had no desire to follow them in their fate.

I held my breath as I took that last step, still unknowingly expecting the worst, but today, just as every day, nothing happened and I hastily took a few more steps to create more distance between me and the edge of the town.

The line gave me an uncomfortable feeling, though I didn't know exactly why. I guessed it was because I knew what kind terrible things had happened on this small piece of earth. I quickly pushed my feelings away and picked up my pace. My cottage wasn't far from here, and I needed all the time I had to get ready for tonight.

I looked up towards the sky and noticed the position of the sun. it was somewhere between two and three a.m. and I still had a lot to do. As I came closer to my small home, the air around me changed. I felt the magic tingle on my skin and knew I had entered the area I had protected with an invisibility spell to prevent anyone from discovering my house.

I opened the door with a simple swing of my hand. I smiled as I remembered magic shouldn't be possible outside of Storybrooke, and yet here I was, opening doors with just a motion of my wrist. I had found a small leak in the dome that was keeping magic in, and unwanted visitors out.

Ever since I had discovered that, I had been pulling magic out of the town and into my own little bubble of safety. Building my home just there, I could enjoy the positive sides of magic without being scared that someone might find me.

Once inside, I looked around, assuring myself I was alone and that everything was still exactly where I had left it. I could never be too careful. When I was absolutely sure of my safety, I started getting ready for tonight. I was excited, I could finally come out of my hiding place and maybe even join in with the normal people in the town.

This night could also turn out the wrong way, but I really hope that wouldn't be the case. _Positive thinking. _I repeated that as a mantra in my head, hoping that if I repeated it enough times to myself, it would cheer me up a bit. I was ready for tonight, I had enough time to prepare, and now it was finally time to face them.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to wear this?" Henry moaned when Snow tightened his tie.<p>

"Yes. It makes you look very handsome." Emma replied. "And besides, it wasn't my idea. You can blame your other mother for this."

"I just want to wear a shirt and jeans just like you, Emma." Henry said as he tried to loosen the band around his neck a bit. Snow swatted his hand away before he could really accomplish anything.

"I know buddy." Emma sighed. "It's just for a few hours though, and it will make Regina really happy."

To be honest, she really did feel sorry for the kid, but he did look pretty damn good in his black tuxedo. She was also glad it had been Regina who had forced him to wear it. This way she could enjoy him, without having to be the 'bad cop'. She had Regina for that. She smiled softly at Henry and ruffled his hair.

"Emma's right, Henry. You look dashing and I'm sure Regina will love it to see you in your suit." Snow added and took a step back.

She turned her head a bit to the side and looked her grandson up and down, inwardly checking if everything was in place and looked presentable. After a few seconds she was convinced, and with a nod of her head she gave him the sign that he could relax now.

It was still at least an hour before the party would start, and she herself still needed to put on her dress and make up. Emma, as always, didn't want to wear a dress, but instead chose to wear her standard skinny jeans and shirt. Snow did convince her to wear a shirt that would match Henry's tie.

The short brunette excused herself and left the room, leaving Emma and Henry behind in the living room. She needed to check on baby Neal to see if he was still soundly asleep. And she still had to take a shower and get dressed.

Henry sat down on the couch, making sure he wouldn't wrinkle any of his clothing. He smiled up at Emma and said, "Mom, since I have to be careful with my outfit, and you're not dressed yet anyway, could you do me a favour?"

"I see what you're doing kid, and normally it would depend on what you want, but tonight, and _only _tonight, am I willing to help you out in your time of need." She answered with a smirk.

"Can you call my mom?"

"You mean Regina?" Henry nodded once. "Why, Henry?"

"Just to make sure she's okay. She looked pretty stressed about the whole party and stuff. I just want to make sure she won't freak out or something. And it would be cool if she could come pick me up. I want to spent some time with her before the party, and it would be nice for you and Snow to get ready together. It's not like I'm a big help in that department."

He grinned.

"Yeah sure. You want to talk to her too?" He nodded again and Emma got up from her chair at the table to get her phone.

She didn't really know what to say to Regina, but she unlocked her phone anyway. Bringing up her contact list, she scrolled down until she reached the letter _R_ and she found Regina's name. She brought the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone.

After a while, she heard Regina pick up.

"Emma?" The woman on the other end of the line sounded surprised.

"Yeah, its me."

"Why are you calling? Is Henry all right?" Regina said, sounding a bit worried now.

"Henry is fine, he just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with the party and all, and well… I'll let the kid explain."

She lowered the phone and handed it to Henry, who took it from her, eager to talk to his other mother.

"Hey mom." He said, smiling. "No, I'm fine… Emma is fine too… Yeah I'm all dressed and ready… no, actually I was wondering if you could come and pick me up from Snow's apartment."

He was quiet for a while, but judging by the broad smile on his face, Regina had probably answered positively.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you in a bit then. Bye mom." After that, he hung up and handed the phone back to Emma.

"You sure you don't want to stay here with me and your grandmother?" Emma asked him with a teasing smile, "We're pretty cool you know."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. But I don't think I can listen to another conversation about shaving legs or waxing eyebrows without ending up with severe brain damage." He chuckled softly.

"Hey man, we don't always talk about that. And besides, you were eavesdropping when you heard us talk about that, so it wasn't our fault." Emma said, leaning back into the couch. "Oh and, back then we didn't know she was my mom, and now I don't feel completely comfortable to talk to my mom about shaving anything at all."

"Okay, thanks for that, you've scarred me for life" He said trying to sound serious, but even though he tried, he couldn't hide the amused glint in his eyes.

"Don't even go there." Emma replied with a scolding tone just as fake as his seriousness.

They both giggle, and then fall into a comfortable silence. They hear Snow stumble around in the other room, and ten minutes later she comes out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go.

"Hey guys." She greets them, and both Emma and Henry notice she is already in her dress.

"Hey." They reply simultaneously as they both look up.

"You look great." Henry says, clearly approving of his grandmothers choice of clothing.

"Thanks." Snow replies with a faint blush on her face. She twirls around a few times to give them the full effect of the dress.

The idea of the party was to dress up in formal wear, and as the queen, Snow had to wear a dress that would stand out and pull a lot of attention to herself, while at the same time it would be modest. And Emma found it safe to say that this dress was going to do just that.

The dress was dark green, a piece of fabric thrown over the right shoulder, leaving the other bare. Around the middle, there was some sort of belt in the same colour as the dress itself, but with a beautiful silver clasp a little bit left of the middle.

The lower layer of the dress reached to the ground, and there was a top layer that was positioned a little more airy and almost floated around the skirt. They couldn't see any shoes now that the woman wearing it wasn't walking around, but they would probably be a shade of green or black, and it would undoubtedly match the dress perfectly.

To top off the already perfect outfit, Snow left her hair neutral, but placed a simple white flower on the right side of her head. Creating an almost fairy like look. It matched her personality, original, but not over the top.

"The kid's right. That is one hell of a dress." Emma compliments her former roommate. "I mean, I know you're the queen and all, and you are supposed to stand out, but this dress is certainly going to make some heads turn, I'm sure of that."

Snow smiled brightly, clearly flattered by the positive comments that the two gave her. She knew she looked good, but nothing could make her feel more beautiful than complements from the people she loved most, her family.

She walked over to the kitchen and picked her phone up from the white marble counter, unplugging the charger as she went. She brought the screen to life and unlocked it with a few taps on the screen.

"I've got a text from Charming. He says Town Hall is ready, but he needs my help with some of the last minute decoration. So I'm going to head over there now. Will you two be okay on your own?"

Emma nodded and Henry stood up, also clutching his phone.

"Mom just texted me too, saying she's waiting in front of the apartment for me to come down."

He looked at Emma and smiled weakly. "If I weren't all dressed up I would hug you, but now I'm not going to risk getting my clothes all wrinkled up." He faked a sad look, and Emma gave him a push towards the door.

"Go. I've been dying to have the apartment for myself." She stood up and teasingly pushed him out the door, making Snow follow with just a look.

Noticing the worried look on Snow's face, she reassured her. "Don't worry. I will wear what you laid out for me on my bed, I won't forget to drink something before I go, and I won't hurt myself on anything. I'm a grown woman, I can get ready on my own." She winked at the brunette, assuring her she would be just fine.

"Okay then. " Snow replied, smiling. She put her hand on Henry's back and ushered him out of the door. "Don't forget the deodorant." She calls without looking back.

"I won't." Emma yells back before closing the door.

Finally, some room to breathe. She loves her family, but sometimes they can get a bit… much. She pours herself a glass of water and drinks it all in one go. The cold fluid makes its way down her throat, giving her a slight chill down her spine.

She really needed to get ready. She told everyone she was going to wear her jeans and shirt, but in all secrecy, she had ordered a dress online to surprise everyone. She knew that she hadn't really been the princess daughter her parents wanted her to be, and this dress might make up for some of that.

Even though she generally despised wearing dresses, she managed to find one she didn't completely hate. And she was sure Snow would approve, even more so because it would look beautiful next to the queens own dress.

She walked over to her bedroom and ignored the clothes that were laid out for her on her bed. Instead, she opened her closet and started digging deeper until her fingers fell on the white bag she kept her dress in.

She pulled it out and zipped it open, revealing the light purple dress that was inside. She carefully took it out of the cover and held it in front of her while she looked in the mirror on the inside of her closet door.

Deciding she could judge it better if she actually wore the dress, she started undressing. Once she was bare, except for her underpants, she gently stepped into the purple piece of clothing and pulled it up over her shoulders.

She looked into the mirror again, now able to see the dress in its full form, she realised she actually quite liked it.

The dress was a light purple, reaching just above her knees. the bodice was decorated with see-through tulle, with embroidered flowers on it. It hugged her shoulders, and had very short sleeves. The skirt fell loosely around her upper legs, it wasn't too long, but certainly not too short either.

As for her shoes, she wasn't much of a high heels kind of person, so she opted for flat, white ballerina shoes. Comfortable, but still stylish. And besides, she didn't need the extra height anyway.

She would tie her hair in a simple ponytail, and some light makeup should finish her look. When she was finished and gave herself a final once over, she was happy with how it turned out.

She looked girly enough for it to be accepted as a princess, but not that girly that it would make her uncomfortable. She could work with this.

She checked the time, if she wanted to arrive early, she had to leave soon. She definitely didn't want to be late. First of all, she was part of the Charming family, so being late wasn't even an option. And secondly, the later she would arrive, the more people would stare at her when she entered. She wanted to avoid that at all costs.

She was well aware that she was Emma, prince Charming and Snow Whites daughter, so sneaking in without being seen was practically impossible. That wouldn't stop her from trying though.

Breathing in deeply, she mentally prepared herself for this evening. Even though she didn't like it, she was going to do this. She was ready, it was time to face the crowd.

* * *

><p>Regina let her hands wander over the soft fabric of her dress. The half blue, half black dress fit her perfectly, leaving her shoulders and arms bare. It reached to the floor, and it was mostly made from light material.<p>

She had almost giggled like a young girl when she first tried it on, but she could regain herself just in time. She was a queen for god's sake. Queens don't squeal like that when they try on a new dress. It was even more ridiculous because back in the Enchanted Forest she had owned dressed that were much bigger and, let's say, more daring than this one.

Even so, she had been excited when she picked this one out for the party at Town Hall. She wanted to look good, but not give away too much of an 'Evil Queen' vibe.

She looked around her, taking in the surroundings. A great amount of people had already made their entrance, and were now talking to others or fill their plates with food that was set upon long tables that were placed among the walls of the grand room.

Henry would probably be somewhere close to the table that held the cake and other sweet treats. Normally, she would have kept him away from that particular table, but tonight he could enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

Storybrooke wasn't known for their long periods of peace and quiet, and now that Elsa had been calmed down, Regina was almost sure that the next threat was just around the corner. So for now, Henry could indulge in the happiness and enjoy being pampered for as long as it would last.

In the middle of the room, Snow and Charming were talking to some people Regina didn't know by name. They both looked magical tonight, as it was expected from a King and Queen.

She herself was standing close to the wall that was furthest from the door. From here she had a perfect and unobstructed view of who entered and left the room. Plus, she always preferred to stand close to a wall. It made her feel safe and protected in a way.

When she looked up, she noticed Snow looking at her. She gave the princess a weak smile, and then let her eyes wander away from her. She didn't really want to be here. The whole ordeal with Elsa had been quite draining. Emotionally and physically.

Not only did she have to use a lot of magic to track the woman's long lost sister Anna, she also had to keep the people in Storybrooke from freezing to death by providing them with food and blankets and things like that. And when the snow had disappeared, she helped with getting rid of most of the leftover snow, because that's what everyone expected from the mayor.

Her arms were sore from the hard work and her feet hurt as hell. She wanted nothing more than curl up in her bed with a hot water bottle and some extra blankets. But for now she had to hold out with this party, she was the mayor after all.

Just when she turned around to find a chair, she heard people around her gasp. She turned her head to quickly it hurt, but she couldn't help it. It was an old habit of hers.

It took her a while to locate the place where everyone was looking at, but soon enough she locked her eyes on the blonde woman who had just entered the room.

Emma smiled politely, but she looked anything but comfortable with all the attention she got. All the eyes were focused on her, not in a negative way, but the blonde looked like she rather be invisible. Regina understood what Emma felt at the moment. She herself wasn't really fond of being the centre of attention either.

As a queen, she had no choice, so she made the best of it by making her public fear her. It made it a little easier to deal with, but she never enjoyed it.

Emma's eyes found hers and lit up. She smiled at her and gave her a small wave. Regina smiled back. They had become quite good friends over the last couple of weeks. They had joined forces when everyone needed a solution to the 'constant winter' problem, and ever since then, they had gotten along well.

It had begun to look like friendship, and they both enjoyed each other company. Maybe that was why Emma was making her way over to Regina, slightly slouched over as if she was trying to not stand out in the crowd.

"Hey." Emma said when she finally stood in front of Regina.

"Hey."

"So, you uh… enjoying this party?"

"No, not really no. Henry seems to like it though." Regina answered while looking in the direction of where she saw their son last.

"Yeah, I don't like it that much either. Except for the free food though." Emma smiled.

"You and Henry seem to have that in common." Regina replied with a light smile.

"I know right. The kids got the right priorities." Emma winked at her and went to stand next to the brunette, now both looking into the big hall.

"He definitely got that from me." Regina added.

They were both silent for a while, both content with watching other people interact and move around. Both casting casual glances in Henry's direction to make sure he didn't go overboard with the food.

"You look really nice tonight, Regina." Emma said after a few minutes. She didn't look at her, but Regina knew Emma was sincere.

"You look very lovely as well, Emma. I hadn't expected you to wear a dress for tonight."

"I don't think anyone was prepared for that." Emma joked.

"Probably not, but I'm sure your mother liked it."

"Oh you have no idea. Did you see her face when she saw me walk in?"

"I can't say I have, but I think I can imagine what she looked like." Regina laughed as her eyes automatically found the woman they were talking about.

"Yeah. I convinced her I would wear jeans to this thing. And believe me, her face was priceless when I told her that." Emma said.

"It's a miracle she was even okay with that." Regina replied with a smirk.

"It was." Emma pointed out.

Emma explained her in detail how hard it had been to secretly order a dress online and let it deliver without Snow, Charming or Henry finding out. And Regina couldn't help but smile at the way Emma waved her arms while she talked.

It wasn't long before both got so lost in their conversation that they forgot there were others around them.

That was why neither of them noticed the woman entering the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two will be uploaded soon.<strong>

****Reviews are appreciated****


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around, slowly letting myself get accustomed to the noises and smells that were surrounding me. Without a lot of trouble, I located the people I came for. They both looked absolutely stunning, but that was to be expected.

There was only one woman I was missing, but after years of separation from her, I was used to not having her around.

The last time we had spoken to each other had been years ago, and even though I had been observing her for weeks now, she still hadn't noticed my presence. Tonight would change that, and hopefully for the best. I had been fantasizing about this meeting for years, but now that it was really going to happen, I suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

I carefully walked towards the pair I had been observing from a safe distance in hope that I could get close enough to hear what they were talking about. They seemed so engrossed in each other and their conversation that they barely noticed me. Besides from a quick glance in my direction from the blonde haired woman, the let me be.

I casually leaned against the wall for support and sipped at the drink I took from a table at the entrance of the hall. I scrunched up my nose when I realised what I was drinking, and I had to fight hard to not spit it back into the glass.

I still didn't understand what these people liked about this bubbly, light yellow drink they called champagne. It was a custom to drink this at celebration parties such as this one, but it was still gross. And the alcohol messed with my ability to control my magic. And tonight more than ever, I had to be careful with that. There was no reason for mistakes.

I held the still full glass in my hand anyway, to keep up the pretense that I was just another party goer who enjoyed the free drinks.

"I know right! It _was _funny. But he kept saying it wasn't."

"Well dear, maybe next time you could change it for something else instead of making it disappear. He probably looks better with a rubber duck on his arm instead of that hook of his."

"You're right, Regina. Thanks for the tip." The blonde haired woman winked jokingly.

I smiled. Even with these five sentences I knew exactly what they were talking about. Killian Jones, or 'Hook' as he liked to call himself, had been chasing after Emma for weeks. I didn't exactly know what had happened before I arrived, but I got the impression that Hook was convinced Emma had a thing for him.

But I knew that the blonde only had eyes for someone else, someone who loved her a lot more than they were willing to admit. Maybe after the truth came out tonight, they would finally tell each other. It was about damn time they confessed their feelings. The sexual tension between them was almost unbearable and impossible not to notice, and I had only been here for a short time.

I had been standing here for a good 30 minutes now, and I was getting a little anxious. The person I was waiting for hadn't shown up yet, and I was beginning to feel restless.

I pushed myself off from the wall and placed my glass on the nearest table. I looked around again, this time to pick out a person who looked kind, and maybe even drunk enough, to answer my questions without questioning me.

My eyes landed on a man that was animatedly talking to the woman I recognised as Ariel. The man himself was the towns psychologist, Doctor Archibald Hopper.

Don't get me wrong, he is a very sweet and patient man, but he could also be very nervous and awkward at times. I never had an opportunity to actually talk to him, but I knew enough from the conversations I had heard from the other villagers.

He would answer my questions willingly, and only realize he didn't know me when it was too late. He was the perfect person to help me out.

Meanwhile I had reached him, and I painted a smile on my face as I tried to catch his attention.

"Hello? Doctor Hopper right?" I acted confused, hoping he would buy it.

"Yes, hi." He smiled brightly at me. "I think I forgot who you are for a second here…"

"Oh, no worries doctor, my name is Adelle. You might not recognize me because I dyed my hair a while back."

I acted out my perfectly practiced routine, and to be fair, I was quite good at it. And Archie seemed to believe me, because he flashed me another smile. It was a polite smile, the kind of smile that you give to people when you want them to think you remember who they are, but you can't for the love of God remember them. I didn't mind this at all.

"Yes, yes I remember you now. How nice to see you here Adelle, and what a gorgeous dress you're wearing."

"Well thanks doctor. I tried my very best to look good for tonight." I said with a little wink.

It wasn't a complete lie anyway.

"Please just call me Archie." He said while extending his arm to the right, "Have you met Ariel? We were just talking about how much we love to swim. Would you care to join our conversation?"

"No thank you, Archie. I was just on my way to the restrooms. Could I ask you something though?"

"Of course, ask away."

I bit my lip, trying to come over as nervous, which wasn't really hard since I was already quite tense.

"I was wondering if you might know when the guest of honour would make her appearance?"

"As a matter of fact, I have asked the same question to Snow and Charming a while back." He responded, "And they told me she is going to arrive in half an hour from now, I think." He answered her.

"Yeah, I heard she's coming soon. I'm so excited to see her." Ariel piped in.

"Yeah me too." I said. "Would you excuse me now?"

"Yes sure. It was nice to talk to you, Adelle." Archie said while Ariel nodded happily.

"It was my pleasure." I assured them both. I gave them my best smile and took off.

"That went well" I softly whispered to myself.

Now that I knew she would probably arrive soon, a short trip to the restroom didn't sound too bad. I needed some time to wash up, fix my make-up and hair, and calm myself down. Also, I could use some time to repeat the lines I studied for this moment for the thousandth time that night.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that woman that just walked past us?" Emma asked while following said woman with her eyes.<p>

"You mean that red haired girl in the pink dress?" Regina said.

"Yeah, that one. She doesn't look familiar to me, and as the sheriff I kind of know everyone in this town. Or at least, I thought I did."

"I've never seen her before either, but don't worry too much about it dear. Elsa is going to make her entrance soon."

"I know. I'm so glad the town took a liking to her. I mean, after all she put us through it would be very easy for them to hate her."

"Like they did with me." Regina noted with a soft voice.

"Oh god no, Regina. That's not what I meant."

"I know, Emma."

"Really, don't think like that. They don't hate you anymore. Well, at least, most of them don't." Emma said. She placed a hand on Regina's arm, hoping it would comfort the woman in some way.

Regina just nodded.

_Stupid, stupid Emma. Why did you just say that? Now she's sad and it's all your fault. _Emma scolded herself.

She and Regina had been doing great. It had started with them working together, and over time they had formed a special friendship. It was nice to have a friend like her. If you got to know the former Queen, she was a very good person.

They could talk for hours about everything, and sometimes they even laughed together. Emma practically lived at the mansion these days. It was just easier to be close to Henry, or that's what they told each other. And what she told herself. It was all for Henry.

Regina and her were just friends, nothing more. Even though Emma caught herself with thoughts about the brunette that weren't exactly within friendly bounds lately. But Regina would never feel the same way about her, and even if she did, they couldn't go there because of Henry. So she pushed those feelings down.

Emma saw Regina as her best friend, and she wasn't going to ruin that for some feelings of a crush she might have.

She noticed both her and Regina had been quiet for a while, both just looking into the big hall. Suddenly Emma realised she still had her hand on Regina's arm. It had been such a comforting gesture for her, that she had totally forgotten about it. But the brown haired woman didn't seem to mind.

Nevertheless, Emma still puller her hand back to her own body. Regina looked at her, but didn't say anything. Her eyes spoke enough for her though. Emma saw sadness there, but also a faint glint of happiness.

"So uhm… Have you heard this joke Henry told me the other day?" Emma said, trying to break the uncomfortable tension that hung between them.

"I can't say I have, but enlighten me."

"Okay, so here it goes." Emma grinned almost wickedly. "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

Emma smiled at her expectantly.

"I have no idea, just tell me." Regina sighed.

"Frostbite."

Emma tried to hold her laughter and waited until Regina had caught up with her. Slowly but surely, the other woman's lips curled upwards. It didn't take long for them to burst into a fit of laughter. The tension had been broken, and Emma mentally patted herself on the shoulder.

"I have more from where that came from, want to hear them?" Emma managed to get out between giggles.

"Yes please." Regina answered her, the smile still evident on her face.

"I tried to catch a fog yesterday." Emma took a breath before continuing, "I mist it."

Again, both of them burst into a fit of giggles, both now leaning against the wall to keep them up.

"Okay, last one. This one I didn't get from Henry." Emma chuckled. "What gets longer when pulled, fits between the breasts, inserts neatly on a hole and works best when jerked?"

Regina fell silent, and Emma started to get worried she crossed a line or something. She looked at the other woman, trying to find a sign that she had gone too far. But Regina simply looked deep in thought, not shocked or angry. She looked amused.

"I have no idea, Emma. You better tell me." The brunette winked almost seductively.

"A seatbelt." Emma told her, still slightly worried, but when she saw the other woman's facial expression change when she heard the answer, she was convinced Regina liked the joke.

"Are you kidding me?" Regina squeaked.

"Nope." Emma said, her smile growing wider.

They laughed for a few minutes, and then both calmed down again. They sipped their drinks and tried to regain their breaths to a normal pace. Once in a while, they snickered softly, and Emma was glad she told the jokes. Regina looked a lot more relaxed now.

When Emma looked up from her glass, she saw Snow walking towards them.

"Hi there!" she excitedly greeted them. "I thought it would be nice if I gave you the heads up, Elsa is standing outside, and asked for the two of you to escort her in."

"Okay, let's go then." Emma said, turning her head towards her friend.

"Yes, thanks for notifying us, Snow. We will go to her now."

Snow flashed them a smile, before walking off again in the direction of Henry.

"Well then, we can't let her stand outside too long." Emma reasoned.

"You're right." Regina told her.

Together they walked towards where they knew the woman would be waiting for them. Both smiling like idiots.

* * *

><p>"She's coming!" Leroy's loud voice boomed through the hall.<p>

I lifted my head and focused my eyes on the big entrance door that was currently closed.

_She's there, just behind that door. She's so close. _

I said this to myself to calm me down. It didn't work very well though, my legs started shaking and my palms got sweaty. I quickly wiped them on my dress, hoping to get them dry. I couldn't back out now, she was too close to give up.

The man who had just spoken, turned towards the door and slowly pulled it open. Everyone in the hall looked at the same place as I did with just as much anticipation and some were probably just as nervous as I was.

And there she was, and she looked stunning. Even more so than normal.

Her dress was strapless with a white bodice and a flowing light blue skirt. She wore her hair down, not in a braid like I had gotten so used to. Her natural curls had come out and hung perfectly next to her face. Her make-up was light, and she looked overall gorgeous.

I almost forgot to breath for a minute. The last few weeks she had only worn a distressed face and the same outfit. This was a whole new Elsa, like I've never seen her before. I wanted to scream and clap my hands. I wanted her to see me and realize I was here for her so that these agonizing years without her could finally be brought to an end.

I took a step forwards, determined to talk to her, but my plan was cut short when she turned around to talk to Regina. Slowly but surely, everyone started to talk and move around again. First I thought this was going to be my disadvantage, but after a while I started to realize it was actually quite useful.

This way I could get close to her to make my perfectly trained entrance without her seeing me too early and spoiling everything. But my plan was rudely interrupted when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned my head towards that person so fast it hurt, and my eyes landed on the blonde sheriff.

"Whoa there, easy." She said while letting go of my arm.

It hadn't really hurt, but I still rubbed the spot she had hold on softy with my other hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"You were swaying on your feet and you looked like you were about to pass out, so I tried to steady you a bit."

"Oh." I hadn't even noticed that, yeah sure I was dizzy and nervous, but I hadn't realized that it was this noticeable.

"It's okay though, I grabbed you quite suddenly so I understand you were startled." Emma said apologetic.

"No its fine. I probably just had a little bit too much champagne." I tried to turn it into a joke, but the blonde didn't buy it.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while. Here, let me get you a chair."

"No that's not necessary…" But she was already gone.

_Great, so much for not pulling attention to yourself. _

Emma came back seconds later, clutching a chair in one of her hands, in the other she held a plastic cup which was probably filled with water.

"Sit down and drink this, it'll help." She shoved the cup into my hands and I took a big gulp.

Now that I was sitting, I got my breathing back under control, and the cold water did wonders for my nerves. I started to feel better. Maybe Emma had been right, this did help loads. I looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Are you feeling better now? You looked pretty pale a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I feel better. Thanks."

"Don't be offended, but who are you?" Emma questioned. "I saw you earlier this evening,

but if I'm honest, I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"I'm Adelle." I tell her, hoping she doesn't ask any further.

"But like, from which fairy tale are you? I don't remember any Adelle. And besides, its quite an uncommon name."

"I wasn't anyone important." I simply say. "And I was named after the town I was born." _Arendelle, _I finished the sentence in my head.

"Okay." Emma says where after she is silent for a few seconds.

"Emma dear, are you coming?" Comes a voice from behind the woman.

Emma turns around and is faced with Regina. I see her facial expression change from natural to a big happy grin.

"Yeah, give me sec." She turns her attention back to me, "Are you going to be okay, or do you want me to stay with you for a while longer?"

"I'll be okay. Besides, the mayor wants you, so you better hurry up." I wink at her.

For a moment Emma looks confused, but then she chuckles. "She wouldn't hurt me, I'm her buddy."

"Yeah, you are." I whisper as she walks away from me, into the direction of Regina.

I lean back and massage my temples with my fingers. I feel a slight headache coming up, and for one split second, I think about giving up and going back to my house, but I quickly throw that thought away. To prove to myself that I can do this, I get up from the chair and take a few confident steps towards Elsa.

She's talking to someone I don't directly recognize, but as if she feels my eyes burn on the back of her head, she suddenly turns around and looks me straight in the eyes. I gasp inaudible, and take a startled step back.

For a few seconds, neither of us move or even breath, we just stand and stare at each other. But then she opens her mouth as if she wants to say something. I part my lips at the same time she does, and we both start talking at the same time.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"What are you doing here?"

Elsa's question comes out soft and careful, almost as if she's scared I will dissolve into the air if she speaks too loud.

"_Anna..?" _

It is the first time in years someone has used my real name, and it sounds even better to hear it from her.

"I…" I start, but then I notice that the people around us are now looking at us, and it makes me both nervous and a little embarrassed.

Elsa seems to see this too, and she mentions towards the hall. I nod and follow her meekly towards the big doors and into the entrance hall of the building. There are several chairs positioned against the walls. The same ones that I had just sat on when Emma had brought me a chair. Without words, we both sit down at the other end of the hall, as far away from the big doors and any curious eyes or ears as possible.

Before I can recollect my thoughts, Elsa repeats her question.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Without thinking, I decide to tell her the whole story. I won't lie to her, I wouldn't dare. She listens to me with wide open eyes as I start talking.

* * *

><p><em>I was so mad at her. Why did she have to refuse to teach me magic. I had it in me anyway, so why not help me discover it further. But no, my sister wouldn't do that.<em>

_I stormed out of the palace, I had to get out. This had been the third fight with my sister about this particular subject. And she still wouldn't budge or give in. And if I knew her, she wouldn't give me my way any time soon. But that wasn't even what made me most angry._

_I understood why she was so reluctant, she herself knew the dangers of using magic, and practising it wasn't going to be without risks. But she should also know what could happen when you ignore it for years. she had done that, and look how things had gotten out of hand._

_I doubted that I would have the same amount of power as my sister had, but still, I could do some damage if I wanted to. _

_In response to that thought in my head, I took off the gloves she had given me a few months ago, and extended my arm to the right. I didn't have to concentrate or feel, it just happened. The magic flew out of my fingertips and froze the pond a few feet away. _

_I never had to think very hard about it, I could do anything I wanted if it required magic. Apart from convincing my sister to teach me with just that, that was almost impossible. _

_I did have a plan though, and I had intended to wait at least a few months, but I simply couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to be taught, and if it wasn't by my sister, I would do it myself. _

_I remembered reading about a spell in one of the old books in the library. It was used to create some fireworks, and I'm sure that would get my mother's attention. If I could pull this off, I'm sure she would want to teach me. _

_I repeated the words in my head, wanting them to be pronounced perfectly. I felt the magic collect in my hands, burning to be let free. I didn't hear someone walk up behind me, and I only noticed their presence when they called out for me. _

_But I knew it was too late, I was already halfway through the spell, and I couldn't stop now. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a flash of light blonde hair._

_Shit, that was my sister._

_I said the last few words quickly, too quickly, and the spell was finished. First nothing happened, and I turned towards Elsa, completely prepared for her wrath that would surely come. But instead of words coming out of her mouth, her lips were parted in horror. _

"_What did you…" She was interrupted by a loud bang, followed by a bright purple light._

_I looked at her proudly, for I thought I had created fireworks. But when her facial expression didn't change and only got more worried, and maybe even scared, I began to think I might have made a big mistake. _

_Before I could say anything though, she reached out for me, but her hand never reached mine. _

_What happened next, I never fully understood. Even after years of different lands, cultures and knowledge, I'm still not an inch closer of what had actually happened that day. _

_Before I knew it, I was surrounded by purple light. It was so bright, but I refused to close my eyes. I scanned all around me, looking for my sister I knew should be standing close to me. I could smell smoke and the air felt dry. I struggled to breath, and I had to try really hard to stay upright. _

_Then, for a second, just to relieve my eyes, I closed them. That was when I felt the ground underneath me dissolve. I tried to scream, but it was like someone was squeezing my throat shut. Then, as quickly as it had came, all the unpleasant sensations disappeared and I found myself being able to feel ground under my feet again. _

_For a while I was too scared to open my eyes. I didn't exactly know what I was afraid of, but I think that deep down I knew something went wrong with the spell, and I didn't want to find out how bad it was just yet. _

_But then I opened them, reluctantly. _

_It was gone. Everything. My sister, the garden, the palace. I was surrounded by white, and nothing but white. I felt myself getting dizzy, and it didn't take long for my body to slip into unconsciousness. _

_I fainted._

* * *

><p>The woman who sat in front of me didn't talk for a while, just stared at me. I got nervous, and started sweating a bit. But then she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around me in a bone crushing hug.<p>

"I… What?" Was all I could get out, but she cut me off.

"For years I've thought you had died that day. Do you have any idea what kind of spell you used?"

I shook my head. After a while, I had realized that maybe it hadn't been a spell for fireworks.

"You called up a portal." Elsa gave me some time to process that before she continued. "Those are extremely rare, and no one has been successful with that spell for years. Until you came along."

"A portal. It transported both of us to different lands." She said.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Why I had been stranded in that world full of white, why I could so easily change worlds. Why I never found my sister up until now.

"I traveled from world to world to find you." I told her. "Did I sent you here?"

"No, you sent me to the enchanted forest and I lived there for many years, but due to a mishap, I ended up here. And I think you know what happened when that went down."

"Yes I do." I smiled softly. "But I found you." I hugged her this time, so glad I could do that now.

"I think it's time to tell everyone who you are." Elsa said, "I will be proud to announce that I found my sister again."

She got up and held out her hand.

"And I will be proud to announce that I have found mine. Finally." I add, smiling brightly now.

Together we walked back to the big hall, hands still connected. After years of looking, being alone and without even knowing if she was still alive, I have found her. And I'm not planning on ever letting her go again.

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

I looked at Elsa and smiled brightly. Her light green dress was perfect for this kind of weather, and the flowers she held matched the bouquet that I was holding in my hands.

Next, I looked up at Henry. Even though he was a couple years younger than me, he had already outgrown me by several inches. His hands were nervously clutching a small, dark box. In it, all of us knew, were two golden wedding bands.

"You'll do just fine, Henry." Elsa said, picking up on his nervousness.

I nodded encouragingly at him. I knew he could pull this off. That I was just as nervous as him, didn't matter.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I could hear the music starting to play, and my nerves spiked. _It was really happening, right now._

Elsa started walking, gracefully and in perfect rhythm with the music. When she was a few steps ahead of me, I followed. Knowing Henry would be behind me, I gave him one last look to calm him down before I directed my attention forwards.

When I turned the corner, rows of seats appeared. I knew all the people seated there, and they all smiled at me. Behind them, there was a small archway, decorated with red roses. Under that, Archie stood, smiling proudly.

I reached the front row and sat down next to my mother. Henry came up right after me, and took a seat in the chair next to mine.

And then they came.

Emma was holding her father's arm tightly. Charming looked so proud and was smiling so widely that I was afraid his cheeks were already hurting.

Behind her, Regina came into view. And holding her arm, was Snow. She looked just as proud as Charming, and was softly rubbing Regina's hand in a comforting way.

Both were wearing white dresses and looked absolutely stunning.

They were going to get married today, It hadn't been a surprise to any of us. after months and months of orbiting around each other, they had finally realized their feelings for each other.

I had found my sister and our bond was stronger than ever, and she was finally allowing me to take magic lessons from no other than Emma and Regina.

Life was perfect, and as both women said their vows, I couldn't stop a tear from rolling down my face.

_Everyone had gotten their happy ending._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
